PNN Headline News
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Live from Atlantis it is Pegasus News Network, Tonights Major News Teyla on Trial, and the Whumper is the Judge, find out more by turning to page 245 of section D of your newspaper


_**Please Note! This story is to be read like you are watching the CNN channel (or any other News station on TV) it is also a spoof and takes place shortly after Teyla's baby is born. Season Four spoilers!**_

The Announcers voice for the News "Coming to you LIVE from Atlantis it's the Pegasus News Network, with News Anchors John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, and Ronon Dex! And now John Sheppard reporting LIVE!!"

John, and Ronon are seen in business suits fit for bank presidents only Ronon looks like a 1927 Mob member, John speaks up first, "Good evening our top story tonight is what really gone on behind the scenes at the Athosian Settlement on New Athos, currently the Major news factor is What was Teyla thinking by ditching, you guessed it folks, Me and going with another man? Rodney is Live at the courthouse where the trial is taking place Rodney?"

"Well John as you can see the courtroom is packed with people and and the defendandant Teyla is yet to be seen, however the Judge has made the annoucement that she is the writer for us so Teyla is in for something big." Rodney said into a PNN microphone.

"Any idea of what to expect of the trial?" John asked.

"At this time nothing has been told other then what Teyla has been accoused of doing, however the Judge says that if Teyla makes a public apologey she might go easy on her" Rodney said.

"And if she doesn't?" Ronon asked.

"The judge will be making a statement within the hour of the trail far as I know (Note to self, try to stay on the Writers good side)" Rodney said.

"Thankyou Rodney we will get back to you in a moment." John said and the commericals come on.

While things are going on outside Teyla was transported via Wraith Dart to the courthouse from Atlantis. Once beamed out she was led into a holding cell, she wasn't able to even so much as wake up before she'd been roughly grabbed from her bed and taken to the Dart, after which she had been dropped into the cell. Looking up from where she sat as the door slid open she said nothing as the guard entered, "if you be nice about this the Judge'll go easy on you sweetheart, put this on" The guard hands her a robe which she put on. He then led her out of the cell to the courtroom where Rodney was waiting.

John comes back on the screen, "We have an update it appears that Teyla has entered the courtroom and we are now waiting for both the Jury and the Judge to arrive Rodney can you tell us what is happening in the Courtroom?"

"Matter of fact I think you can see for yourself that Teyla does not look to be in what we on Earth would call modest clothing at this time, poor girl musta gotton one of those new Atlantis Clocks" Rodney said as the camera man zoomed in on Teyla showing that she indeed was a total mess at the time. "and here comes the Jury" Rodney said as a door opened and twelve people filed out (all of them Sheyla fans) "And here comes the Judge"

Rodney went quiet as the Baliff said loudly, "all rise for Judge Whumpre" Everyone rose up.

The Judge merely nodded and sat down, opening a folder on the bench the Felinus plainly, "Procicutor, your first witness please"

Halling (in a finely made Wedding Tux and beard neatly trimmed) gets to the stand and tells what he saw the night ten months back (approx two days after Doppleganger and three weeks before Missing) Teyla just stares at him in shock, how did he know about that?

When Halling was finished and had went back to his seat the Judge looked to Teyla, "Do you have anything to say about this Teyla?" Teyla said nothing, she just stared at the table in front of her. Closeing the Folder on the desk in front of her the Judge said, "Teyla, you do know that I can be a nice Judge, as well as a mean Judge, I am not baised myself but many here are." At the mention of being a mean Judge Teyla's head snapped up to stare at the Felinus. "Is this true of what Halling has stated?"

The PNN Camera zoomed in on Teyla, at first she said nothing, then when the Judge asked again if it was true she said quietly, "yes. it is true"

Opening the folder again the Judge asked, "You have nothing to say against it?"

Teyla spoke again, once more quietly, "I do not."

"So you admit to doing the deed?"

"I do yes." Teyla said nodding her head

"You also admit to being rather...shabby right now only that'll be fixed in a few minutes, However you do know the... problems that arise because of this deed you have done. The penalty required was to be severe, yet you openly state that it is truth?"

"Yes" Teyla said. Her eyes were clearly bloodshot.

"Well, with the evedience before you and the Jury I now ask the Jury, what do you think?"

After a minute or so one person stood up, "We require a few moments of thought over this."

"Very well, fifteen minute recess, after which the penalty is given." The Judge banged the hammer twice and the Jury and everyone else filed from the room. Teyla stayed put, knowing that whatever was going to happen, she was in big trouble, very big trouble.

Rodney got back on the camera, "As you can see the Jury has requested a few minutes of thought, though I think it wont be very careful thought maybe alot of swearing knowing some Juries out there Teyla however does not seem to be taking this very well."

"Do we know what to expect of the outcome?" John asked.

"At this time no other then the Judge might get a litterbox cleaner" Rodney said, the sides of his mouth struggling clearly not to smile as he speaks.

"Well then knowing that the Judge is the writer herself well, we might be in trouble too but lets not think about that right now. has the Witness come forward with what they or rather he, knows before now?" John asked.

"Well I was not abole to actually meet with Halling before the trial however his lawyer says that things would have been better if Teyla had gone with you as we all know she should have done all those months ago However Halling did say that Teyla deeply regretted what she had done ten months ago. However, that does not say that she will make a public apologey. If she does that is of her own free will." a comotion wrose from the courtrhose enterance, "Now wait a minute what is that, it appears that someone has informed the IOA of this trial and they have brought in their little son of theirs."

"The IOA have arrived at the courthouse?"

"Yup they have by request of the Judge, Teyla however has been led out of the courtroom and back to her cell where that is I've no idea. All I know is that it will be very painful for Teyla. Reporting Live Rodney McKay, PNN Headline News" Rodney fades from view as John gives off a whistle.

"Gee I'd hate to be in her shoes" John said, Ronon just nodded. John turned to the camera, "Until Rodney returns to give us an update things have been happening in Pegasus, one of which is the Wraith Jamboree, what that is I don't wanna know, the Wraith hold the Jamboree once every Year and part of the celebration is a suck off contest, what that is I don't wanna know." a Paper is handed to John, "We have a update from the Courthouse no doubt those of you just tuneing in Teyla Emmagan has been both acoused of and tried for going with another man other then John Sheppard, (me) In our latest update the Jury has stated Guilty however with a light sentance, being that Teyla didn't deny the fact that she indeed went with another man, the Judge said fine and has given the sentance of a one hour mind probe from the IOA Replicator. The Judge however was somewhat saddened that her other sentance was not used which was to be dropped out of the Daedalus at one thousand feet" John then put the paper down a smile at the edge of his lips, "This is John Sheppard reporting Live from the PNN Newsroom, good night" The TV fades out

Over in the Courthouse Teyla stared shock still at what the Judge said, _Mind Probe for an Hour?!_ She'd have a headache for hours after that! Teyla was taken to a cell and the Replicator a nice looking guy that if you made Ronon about two feet shorter and looking like Hayes Twin Brother Ron you'd be close to what the guy looks like. Teyla stared at the guy.

"Hello, Teyla, I'm to do your Mind Probe, if you resist there may be damage done to you, you understand?" Teyla nodded, the guy sounded so much like that one man on that TV show John spoke about, Double something-or-other she couldn't remember.

Teyla could only nod and swallow her fear of the being standing in front of her, She knew the rules, if she resisted she'd be injured, maybe even broken inwardly. She didn't want to think about it. The Replicator slid its hand inti her forehead, and a few nanoseconds passed before the glimmer of the open Stargate was seen and only Teyla and the Replicator was seen.

Teyla looked around, "where are we?"

"In your mind" came the calm response. Teyla stared as scenes flashed before her own eyes as the Replicator shifted through them.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked clearly scared for her life now.

"Searching" came the answer

"For what?" Somehow that didn't sound very good to her.

The Replicator smiled, "Do you love John Sheppad?"

There was the question, it was no use dening it now, "I... Yes, I do."

The Replicator pulled away, its hand slid out of Teyla's forhead, "Your sentance is completed, It is now up to you if you wish to make a public or private apology to Col Sheppard." Teyla had grabed her head and hit the floor after the Replicator left her mind, what a headache

The Replicator bent down to the blood, resting a knee on it and bending down to Teyla, "Teyla? What is your choice?"

Teyla though still holding her head said simply, "Get... John, please." she tried hard not to sob but she was unable to keep from doing so as whomever was inside her head would not stop with the drumset. The Replicator left her to let the guards know of what Teyla intended to do. After he left Teyla thought over the past ten mounths and how she had to keep the true father, (now dead) a secret, she was stupid to do something like that!

John arrived and Teyla all but fell int his arms sobbing, "Teyla you OK? I was plucked from the Newsroom so fast I thought I was on trail for my disregarding orders" John then went quiet as he heard what Teyla was saying.

"I'm sorry." She said, as she sobbed into John's sholder in the hug, "I was wrong to go with him and not you so long ago."

"Wait, what are you talking about, this is not over if you love me or not is it?" John said taking Teyla arms length from him, "Teyla, look at me, I'm not mad, though I am saddened that you went with this dude rather then me, It was really me that is at fault because I'm not very good at doing things like this myself." John smiled and took Teyla into a hug, she was safe now, nothing more to worry about, or was there?

"Uh John?" Teyla spied something that was amiss and not to be seen.

"What?" John turned to look and saw the pegasus Replicators standing in the doorway, At least John was with his lady, and the Replicators just stared at them, John looked from one to the other, "uh... hi" John was suddenly feeling very naked standing in the cell holding Teyla in a hug

The Replicators said nothing other then to part and the IOA Replicator appeared, he had something in his hands. It was a pair of Earth Made Gold Rings. Aparently the Whumper (and Judge) liked happy endings.

The End


End file.
